Welcome to my World
by rinnyheartillyizawesome
Summary: AU. Padme is on the run from her future. Obi-Wan and Anakin are shipwrecked on her planet Earth, which many Jedi's have no knowledge of. With no parts for their damaged ship, the Jedi's must live with an Earth-Human, learning their ways. Padme/Anakin.
1. Chapter I

****

I do not own Star Wars or any of it's characters I may or may not use in this story. Even if I did, I would have not done a great job like George Lucas did.

**This is my first Star Wars fanfic, so bear with me. I made the jump from writing Final Fantasy VIII fanfics to Star Wars, so hopefully this story will go well...If there are any mistakes as far as anything, once again, bear with me.  
The Lady of Tragedies.****Welcome to my World**

* * *

She was a pretty girl, long brown hair, tanned skin from the Florida sun. The girl next girl many called her, but Padme wasn't one to believe in that. She simply believed that she was who she is, no labels attached. Both of her parents are lawyers, very popular lawyers at that in downtown Daytona, Florida. Of course she would be pressured into becoming one herself, but pressure was not an option. Padme loved the law at a young age, and took many classes in high school to get ahead of her college work.

_The University of Texas in Austin,_ Padme though to herself, smiling as she took a right turn into the parking lot, _School of Law. My life is finally starting_

Her parents were happy to lend her money for her own apartment in downtown Austin, Texas. She bought a two bedroom, two bath apartment with the furniture already supplied, although she knew she'd make a little of her own touches here and there. Thankfully the dishwasher, stove and fridge was already top notch. Less money she had to spend.

Padme's bags were heavy, and she heaved them onto her double bed as she flopped down beside the luggage. "So tired.." She whispered to herself. The last four years Padme spent majoring in Law and Justice at a nearby college in Florida. She decided to go to Law School in Austin to broaden her horizons of the world she always knew. The driving process was long, and she almost made a few wrong turns during the way, but she made it there alive which she was happy about.

She came from money, no doubt about it. But she wasn't that typical girl you'd see at the beaches with her pink Chanel bikini and her Coach sunglasses. Padme was conservative, sweet and kind. She devoted her life to helping others by proving their justice, showing that everyone is innocent in one way or another. Padme never looked down upon people, she was a good soul with a good heart to match. Would she ever have a family? That she was unsure of for the moment. Although most of her friends back home were getting married at their age of twenty-four and twenty-five.

Next was the grocery shopping where she used the money her parents gave her. She stocked up on the necessities: eggs, milk, bread, different types of cold cuts like cheese and ham, some butter, cereal, and fruits and vegetables. It didn't take her long, she's the type of girl that shops like a man: get in, get what you need, and get out.

The classroom was huge compared to what Padme was used to. There were a few students already in the classroom, and she chose a seat in the middle that way she wouldn't be labeled as the 'suck up' if she sat in the front or 'the slacker' if she sat in the back. She pulled down her pencil skirt, running a hand through her curls as she looked around. Her first day of lessons ought to be a good one, she thought.

A man sat to her left as a girl sat to her right, not saying a 'hello' or 'you from around here?' to her. She knew at that moment this class was going to mean extreme seriousness. Although Padme already thought that from the way everyone was dressing – business formal.

Being a lawyer meant you have to think logically, think before you act. Don't be impetuous. Before you take action, gather as many facts as you can, and get extremely detailed alibis so you can defend your case. Sure, Padme had been to mock trials in high school, and she always had been a lawyer in those trials. Many had gone to her and said that she had the makings of a real lawyer. She took those to heart, thanked them, and then went on with her homework for the night.

Padme was buried in homework that first night, books and books of information she had to read and many papers that were do. She picked up her phone, dialed her home number and expected the answering machine. Of course, it did pick up and she wasn't surprised.

"Hi Mom, Dad, it's Padme," She said sweetly, trying to sound like she was happy. "My first day was good, buried in homework though," Her delicate fingers thumbed through the pages, "I better get this done…I have no classes tomorrow so hopefully I'll get a good mark. Call me back if you have time…I-I miss you."

**At the same time, miles away from Austin, Texas...**

"We're entering the atmosphere," Obi-Wan said, grabbing control of his armrests. Obi-Wan always hated flying, and Anakin enjoyed making him scared for his life, although he knew his master trusted him. "We're coming in too hot," Anakin said, flipping switches and grabbing the steering sticks. R2-D2, the Astro-Droid, could be heard screaming on the outside of the ship as the speed picked up quickly, plummeting the ship into the unknown planet.

"Anakin, we're going to crash." Obi-Wan said semi-calmly. "Master, do you trust me?" Anakin said, pulling the ship up slightly. The blue of the ship blended in perfectly into the blue of the sky. The humans looking up, star-gazing, would most probably think this ship from another world was a shooting star or an asteroid.

"Yes, young padowan, I do trust you. But I do not trust this planet's atmosphere." Obi-Wan said, looking to his padowan. Anakin laughed as he leant his head back. He had been a pilot since he had been young, landing in these kind of conditions didn't scare him to the least. In fact, they gave him such a rush of adrenaline that he knew he wouldn't crash. He was confident, but powerful, in flying and in his connection with the force.

The ship landed with a crash against the sand, wrecking many parts of the ship in the process. The two young Jedi's were lucky to make it out alive as they crawled out of the ship. Everything was smoking; part of Obi-Wan's cape was on fire so he pulled it off, stomping on it to cure the flames. Anakin coughed, standing up and wiping off his Jedi attire. "Well, this is fantastic." Anakin said plainly, looking the ship over. "We'll need more parts; everything's either blown or overheated,"

"Great, just great," Obi-Wan replied, crossing his arms over his chest, "R2, contact the Jedi Order please," R2 beeped in agreement as he detached himself from the ship, rolling over to Obi-Wan and flashing a light blue light.

Obi-Wan spoke, "We've crash landed on a foreign planet many light years away from Coruscant. We need help. Our ship is completely destroyed and many of our parts are overheated or blown as my padowan so nicely put it…We're in the middle of nowhere. I'll have R2 locate our position and we'll send it to you immediately. Please, contact back soon."

The light disappeared as Anakin looked around curiously. The wind blew as he looked to his master, "R2, locate our position," Obi-Wan said. R2 beeped as he located the Jedi's current position.

"Master, where are we?" Anakin asked. R2 showed the coordinated to Obi-Wan as he looked back to his padowan.

"We're on Earth, Anakin…and I'm not sure how long we'll be here."

* * *

**Authors Note: So, it's short. Only three pages, but I was shitting myself writing this. The next chapters will be longer and longer as I get more into the story, and once again, this is an AU story. Appreciate it. R&R!**

**The Lady of Tragedies.**


	2. Chapter II

**Welcome to my World**

She kept driving. There was no use in stopping her. She didn't know what she wanted anymore, what she wanted to do, what she wanted to become. Her head was a mess, so much work to do, so little time. It was the end of her, and she decided to run. Run far, far away.

Padme knew she would disappoint her parents, her family, and her friends. But she didn't know – it wasn't her fault. She just needed a break; she had to get away.

The road was a road to nowhere. Padme didn't know where she was going; she didn't know where she was going to end up. In a way, the mystery kind of excited her. The fact that she could end up anywhere in her black Camry, music blaring, her sunglasses shading her eyes, excited her. Everything about this trip excited her. Of course, she was nervous that she'd end up somewhere she'd never been before without her GPS.

It was one of those roads where there was nothing but the open road. No, it wasn't a highway, it was the road where the only thing beside you was desert. Of course, being in Texas meant heat, and Padme had the windows down, her sunglasses on with the music on. For some reason, the wind through her dark tendrils reminded her of home during the fall. The sweet autumn wind running their way through her hair. A smile faded upon her lips, her lips moving to the words.

"And I think to myself," She sung sweetly, her voice cascading as gently as a falling blanket, "What a wonderful world.."

"Any word from the Jedi Order?" Anakin asked, tearing unsystematic parts from the damaged ship. He couldn't figure out what had gone wrong, regardless of his many years of piloting and building ships. Was it something as simple as the ship was too far from where it was able to function? Or was it something far more complicated that could take months and months to repair this far away from Coruscant?

Obi-Wan was pacing patiently, thoughts running through his mind. He was trying to come up with an idea that could help them, but with a planet like this, there was no possible way that they could have any ship parts that they possibly needed.

"Oh, Master Anakin," C-3PO called, waddling his way from the ship. "Oh dear, we are in quite a mishap."

"We are C-3PO," Anakin complied, nodding. "Although I can not seem to find the problem…"

Anakin was slowly but surely getting discouraged about the ship, and eventually collapsed onto the ground, looking up at the clear Texan sky. "Master, where are we?"

"If my calculations are correct," Obi-Wan began, squatting down beside his padowan, looking around. "We're somewhere in Texas, in the United States."

"We're far long from home," Anakin replied, running his hand over his hair.

They sat there for hours until the night fell over the sky. Roughing it on the hard, coarse sand for only hours and minutes at a time until the dawn broke. Obi-Wan woke first the next morning, the early bird that he was. He took a walk to the road miles away to see a car broken down on the side of the road. Thinking for a moment, he could have very well ruined that there were outside worlds to someone that possibly may not know any of such thing, but he did want to do the right thing.

After all, how hard could fixing a car be compared to fixing a ship.

"I better get Anakin," He said, turning around only to run into his padowan. "Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan fixed himself, looking up at his padowan. "Good morning."

"Good Morning master," Anakin greeted him, looking off at the car in the distance. "Who is that?"

"I do not know, looks pretty rough though."

Anakin nodded, "Should we go help, master?"

"That," Obi-Wan said, "I am unsure of."

Padme sighed as she awoke the next morning in the middle of nowhere, stranded in her red car. Reclining the seat back up, she yawned, noticing it was only four in the morning. She pressed her keys back into the ignition for what seemed like the millionth time before the engine gave a hack, simply refusing to start. "What the.."

Padme opened the door, slamming it shut, channeling her anger and she lifted the hood of her car up. Smoke poured out of the engine as she moved back, waving her hand in front of her mouth and coughing violently. The smoke evaporated into thin air before the brunette stepped forward, taking a look at the cars insides.

"I really regret not taking shop class in high school now," She said to herself, putting the hood down and sitting on top of her car.

Her brown eyes looked to the east, watching the sun's beautiful rising. The sky turned into an aura of pink, blue and yellow, and eventually looked like a beautiful painting. Padme secretly envied God for creating a beautiful sight, and those artists who very well could recreate the situation. Running her hand through her long brown locks, she rested her hand upon her palm, thinking.

_I should just go back and face the music, _Padme thought to herself. _Classes resume tomorrow. Maybe a trip to the spa will make me relax? Well, good luck getting out of here, Padme. Your cars broken down in the middle of nowhere. Oh look, there goes a tumbleweed…_

Padme's sarcasm kicked in as she hopped off the cars and kicked her cars tire before she looked up, jumping slightly.

"Don't be alarmed," Obi-Wan held up his hand. Padme stepped back, secretly wishing she knew how to fight. "We're here to help you."

_What's with their clothes? It looks like they're wearing belted mini dresses, leggings and capes… _Her eyes averted to Anakin. _He looks…nice._

Anakin smiled, knowing her eyes were on him. "We noticed your…car was broken down. I fix things like that, mind if I take a look?"

Padme was silent, shaking her head as she stepped onto the other end of the road. Obi-Wan analyzed the girl, eventually smiling. "My name is Obi-Wan," He extended his hand, "And you are?"

It took Padme a moment to realize these people were okay before she stepped forward, shaking the older mans hand weakly, "Padme Amidala…"

"It's very nice to meet you, Padme."

"Indeed," C-3PO stepped forward, R2 slowly following behind. "Very nice to meet you Miss Padme."

Padme screamed in shock as she fell backwards, looking at the droid in fear. "What is that?" She shouted. Anakin laughed lightly, wiping his hands off on his clothing. "He's a protocol droid," Anakin explained, "Don't be alarmed. I believe your car is fixed."

Padme stood up, confused and scared as she walked towards her vehicle, starting the car. It gave a slight hiccup before the engine revved in satisfaction. The young woman clapped happily as she smiled at Anakin, "Thank you. So much."

"Anytime," Anakin said, nodding.

Padme looked out to the desert, seeing nothing before she looked to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Where did you come from..?"

The two Jedi's were silent before Obi-Wan nodded to Anakin, running a hand through his hair. "We're from Coruscant, a planet out far away in the universe. Not many humans here have any recollection of the outside worlds. Our ship has crashed not too far from here."

_Coruscant…I read about that planet, _Padme thought silently, stepping out of her car. "That's the planet with the Jedi Order, correct? I read a lot as a kid, I read about that place." She said, looking at the two Jedi's. "Are you..?"

"Yes," Anakin said, nodding. "We are Jedi's."

_Cool. _Padme thought, smiling. "Would you…like to stay with me until you're contacted? It's kind of rash, but I feel extremely guilty leaving you here until then. You know, with no food or anything."

Obi-Wan nodded, his hands buried beneath his cloak as he smiled, "That would be wonderful, thank you."

"I guess," Padme looked to the droids. "They're coming too?"

Anakin laughed and nodded, "Of course. R2 shows us our signals from Coruscant. We need him."

Padme nodded, allowing the complete strangers into the car. Obi-Wan sat beside Padme in the front, Anakin and the droids in the back. Padme drove the three hours back to Austin, Texas, sneaking the total strangers into her apartment.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were thankful for Padme's hospitality, and were greeted with a healthy dinner that night. C-3PO and R2-D2 stayed in the living room, and were turned off late in the night.

It was past midnight when Padme awoke. Stress had been keeping her up, and she knew she had classes the next morning. Quietly, she walked into the dining room. Jumping as she saw the figure sitting at the counter.

"Sorry," Anakin said. "Can't sleep."

Padme nodded silently as she reached into the fridge, pulling out the carton of milk and pouring it into a glass. "Can I get you anything..?" Padme asked sleepily. Anakin shook his head, "No thank you."

The woman nodded, sipping it slowly as she looked to Anakin, whose nose was buried in a book. "What are you reading?" She asked.

"One of your law books," Anakin said, looking up at her. "Are you studying to become a lawyer?"

Padme nodded, "Yes. I need that by morning. You better head to sleep."

"I will. And thank you for letting us stay with you. It's very considerate of you." The light haired brunette complimented her, smiling. Padme nodded and smiled, rinsing out her cup and keeping it in the sink for the night.

"It's fine. Thank you for fixing my car."

Padme walked back into her bedroom as Anakin sighed, looking to the couch bed he was sleeping on. Secretly, he knew something was different about Padme. Not just because of her good looks, but something was within her he's never felt before. Although he's been a Jedi for quite some time, he's never felt such a strong knowledge of the force before.

Something was different about her.

And he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello everyone (: So sorry for the late update. I was stricken with a horrible case of Writers Block the past few weeks. Come to find out, I write better late at night. So I'm gonna go hop off to bed and get cracking with some more chapters later on.**

**R&R!  
The Lady of Tragedies**


End file.
